As portable electronic devices become more compact, and the number of functions performed by a given device increases, it has become a significant challenge to design a user interface that allows users to easily interact with a multifunction device. This challenge is particularly significant for handheld portable devices, which have much smaller screens than desktop or laptop computers. This situation is unfortunate because the user interface is the gateway through which users receive not only content but also responses to user actions or behaviors, including user attempts to access a device's features, tools, and functions. Some portable communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, sometimes called mobile phones, cell phones, cellular telephones, and the like) have resorted to adding more pushbuttons, increasing the density of push buttons, overloading the functions of pushbuttons, or using complex menu systems to allow a user to access, store and manipulate data. These conventional user interfaces often result in complicated key sequences and menu hierarchies that must be memorized by the user.
Many conventional user interfaces, such as those that include physical pushbuttons, are also inflexible. This is unfortunate because it may prevent a user interface from being configured and/or adapted by either an application running on the portable device or by users. When coupled with the time consuming requirement to memorize multiple key sequences and menu hierarchies, and the difficulty in activating a desired pushbutton, such inflexibility is frustrating to most users.
Portable electronic devices often include a calendar application to keep track of meetings or appointments. Generally, the calendars on these devices may be viewed according to a monthly format, which displays a respective month, a daily format, which displays a respective day, or a weekly format, which displays, a respective week. In some of these calendars, a listing of agenda, or calendar entry items, may be viewed in list format. These formats are typically viewed separately, and switching between them is often cumbersome and inconvenient.
Some portable devices are also able to receive and respond to calendar invitations and/or display simultaneously entries from multiple calendars (e.g., a work calendar and a personal calendar). But the user interfaces for these functions are cryptic and non-intuitive for many users.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable multifunction devices with more transparent and intuitive user interfaces for displaying and managing calendars and calendar entries on a touch screen display that are easy to use, configure, and/or adapt.